1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle speed control apparatus and a vehicle speed limiting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acquisition of the speed limit of a place where a vehicle is traveling, and limiting of the vehicle speed to be less than or equal to the acquired speed limit has been discussed in the related art (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-168593).